


Difficult questions

by TimeLordOfManyNames



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online
Genre: Cardassian, Gen, Halfbreed, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Trill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfManyNames/pseuds/TimeLordOfManyNames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a friendly shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult questions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what if Elim Garak and Julian Bashir had a son (genetically engineered, of course), and he joined Starfleet?  
> Anyway, keep in mind that I'm just having fun with my STO crew and friends.

"I knew I would find you here," Raiden cast a side look at the person whom he was talking to. "While in earth spacedocks, you're always spending at least a few minutes here looking at ships. Don't you think that's odd?"  
  
"Odd?" Elim's voice sounded amused. "Why?"  
  
"Well, err..." Raiden straightened his neck. "You're all alone here. Nobody seems to enjoy this view as much as you do."  
  
Elim smiled.  
  
"Didn't it come to your mind that this actually might be the point?" his eyes kept following ship tracks almost absent-mindedly. They kept silence for some time. "Did you want something?"  
  
Raiden suddenly felt annoyed.  
  
"Hell, Elim!" he shook his head. "A bit of your company is already too much?"  
  
The corners of Elim's lips trembled.  
  
"Why? Did I say that?"  
  
"Actually, you did," he raised his eyebrows meaningfully, staring at the unflappable cardassian that could be so blandly arrogant sometimes.  
  
"Well, then you must have misunderstood me," his voice got softer. "I have no objections against your company, Renzi. You may stay."  
  
"Oh, but thank you!" Raiden feigned a bow and snorted.  
  
There was a silence again, in which the trill was leaning his elbows against the handrail and looking at ships as well.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he started again.  
  
"You brought up some matter to discuss?" Elim asked without any change in his tone or posture.  
  
"What? No, not really," Raiden tousled his hair. "Er... just to... talk, you know."  
  
Another ship passed before their eyes, floating slowly and solemnly as a mythological star whale.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" the cardassian shifted his gaze finally and looked at Renzi.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know," he shook his head as if wondering about the purpose of this conversation itself. "Tell me, have you ever loved someone?"  
  
Such an ordinary question. Plain and common. Raiden was sure of it. At least he wanted to think so.  
  
"And have you?" Elim raised his eyeridge questioningly.  
  
"I asked first!" irritation that barely calmed down arose again.  
  
After a moment or two the cardassian sighed and leaned his elbows against the handrail too.  
  
"It is a difficult question, Renzi. What kind of love are you implying?"  
  
"You got me very well, Elim."  
  
"Then I must answer no. I've never loved someone."  
  
Raiden looked at him suspiciously. The cardassian seemed to keep gazing at ships, but his eyes were out of focus and just stared into the space.  
  
"Lying again?"  
  
"Did I ever lie to you, Renzi?" his voice sounded hurt.  
  
"How would I know, wouldn't I?"  
  
Elim snorted and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me. That means, it is you who have to confess something. Now, that you came to the matter, it is a love thing. What is your problem, Renzi, that you try to discuss it with me in such a peculiar way?"  
  
Raiden pursed his lips, shifting from side to side. Insight was a trait that he liked and hated about him at the same time. Damned cardassian. He tousled his hair again.  
  
"I loved a girl. Many years ago. It was on Trill before I entered the Academy." Elim kept silence, encouraging him to continue. "She left me. I thought that I'm done with that, that all I need is flirting and short relationships without any obligations. You know me. I've lived that way for cycles." He lowered his head. "And yesterday I suddenly run into her, here, in spacedocks."  
  
Elim nodded slowly.  
  
"And now you think that the only thing you really need is to have her by your side. I see."  
  
"You see?" Raiden grinned painfully. "But it is totally pointless. She is married, has a child and barely remembers me."  
  
It was so unexpected, that he started when a palm lowered on his shoulder.  
  
"I see, Renzi," Elim repeated. "And I'm really sorry that I can't help you. I realise that you came to me because you don't want to talk to the counselor and seek for a friendly advice or — what would be better — for an example of the same problem that got a solution," his voice was soft and calm — much more reassuring than the one the counselor on Raiden's ship has. "I wonder only why did you conclude that I might be the best advisor on that matter?"  
  
Raiden, who was avoiding his gaze while he talked, glared at him.  
  
"Because you're always so alone, Elim." The cardassian blinked. "I thought that that might be the reason. Or something in kind."  
  
"But I'm not alone. I have friends and family," he sounded amazed.  
  
"You know what I mean. Just look at yourself." Elim blinked again. "Standing here, looking at ships, reflecting on something you don't seem willing to share with anyone."  
  
The trill fell silent again. The cardassian released his shoulder from his hand and looked back into the window.  
  
"Then, what do you think about having a drink or two?" he asked.  
  
"Desperately agree," Raiden chuckled.  
  
Elim smiled with the corners of his lips.  
  
"In this case, don't mind to follow me, captain."  
  
"Yes, sir," Raiden feigned a salute, and a broad smile crossed his face. "But let's stay away from this big ears guy, I owe him a lot of latinum."  
  
"For sure," the cardassian twisted his lips archly, heading to the turbolift.  
  
And Raiden didn't know how, but this arch smile made him feel better once again.


End file.
